A synchronous type switching regulator may use a zero-crossing detector to assist in reducing energy loss from a capacitor thereof. In order to significantly reduce the energy loss, the zero-crossing detector conventionally requires a comparator that operates relatively fast. However, faster operation speed of the comparator leads to more energy consumption, which is adverse in maximizing efficiency of the synchronous type switching regulator.